Maybe Graceland Isn't So Bad
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James and Carlos have a hot encounter in their hotel room while on vacation with Kendall, Logan, Mama Knight, and Katie. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow slash-loving Rushers out there! I really hope you enjoy this fic! This one has special significance for me because it was inspired by a trip that my mom and me took in early July to Southaven, Mississippi so we could go to a BTR concert...a concert at which I GOT TO MEET THEM FOR THE SECOND TIME! WOO-HOO! :D Anyhoo, I've worked really hard on this fic and I'm really proud of how it turned out! **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Maybe Graceland Isn't So Bad**

The soft rumble of the plane engine was enough to lull almost anyone to sleep, but Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan as well as Mama Knight and Katie were far too excited to sleep. The boys had just finished up their tour after the release of their second album a couple of weeks ago and they finally had the opportunity to go on vacation. They were headed to Memphis, Tennessee so they could take Mama Knight to Graceland. It was no secret that the auburn-haired woman was a die-hard Elvis fan. This wasn't the ideal vacation for the boys, but they were set to start working on their next album in about a month and they knew that it may be a long while before they got this chance again, so they decided to give this trip to Mama Knight as an early birthday present. They planned to stay for three days so that they could visit the Memphis Zoo, which Carlos was especially excited about because he loved pandas.

The flight from LA to Memphis lasted several boring and drawn-out hours, but when they finally landed, everyone's excitement returned. Once they finally got through the tedious process of disembarking from the plane, locating all their luggage, and finding their way out of the airport, they rented an SUV large enough for all of them and their bags and they drove the relatively short distance to the nearest Sleep Inn, at which they had reserved three rooms.

They were met by a burst of cool air as they entered the lobby, which was nicely decorated with toupe walls, faux potted plants, a large area rug, and a few pieces of polished furniture. Mrs. Knight stepped up to the chest-high front desk and lightly rung the bell when no one was there. Within a minute, a slightly older lady with graying hair and dressed in the hotel's uniform stepped out of the office behind the desk.

"Welcome to Sleep Inn. May I help you?" She greeted politely.

"Yes, we have a reservation under the name Knight." Mrs. Knight answered.

The lady behind the desk tapped out something on the keyboard in front of her, "Here we go. A reservation for a Jeniffer Knight for three rooms, two single; one double."

"That's right." Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay, you're in rooms two-seventeen, two-eighteen, and two-nineteen. Your total for three rooms for three days is four-hundred-and-sixty dollars." The lady explained.

Mrs. Knight quickly paid for the rooms via her debit card. The lady then handed her three keycards.

"Enjoy your stay with us and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to let us know." She said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Knight said as she picked up her bag from the floor and the six of them proceeded around the corner and down the hall to the elevator.

When they finally entered their room, James and Carlos were relieved to finally be able to set down their heavy bags.

"You know, it's gonna be romantic having our own room." James commented as he straightened from setting his bag in the floor on his side of the queen-sized bed.

"Yep. Especially when you add in the little detail that includes _Graceland_." Carlos replied, obviously being sarcastic.

"Come on, its not gonna be that bad." James said.

"I just wish we could go ahead and go to the zoo while Mama Knight and Katie go to Graceland. I wanna see the panda SO bad!" Carlos whined adorably.

"It'll be okay." James comforted as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "For now, we've got a little time before Mama Knight want to go sightseeing. Why don't we...see how comfortable the bed is?"

The raven haired boy's eyebrows almost immediately perked up as he caught on. Even if he wasn't instantly turned on by the idea, there was no way he would have been able to resist his boyfriend's charm. With his new shorter haircut, the pretty boy looked even more attractive than he did before. That combined with his sexy puppy-dog eyes and enticing smile left Carlos completely at his mercy.

"Sounds like plan." Carlos answered.

The two of them were standing on opposite sides of the bed, so they crawled onto it and walked on their knees to the middle. Even when they were on their knees, Carlos was still a good bit shorter than James, which the pretty boy found to be utterly adorable. A sexy grin tugged at the corners of James' mouth as he pulled Carlos closer against his body. The smaller boy's warmth permeated the thin fabric of his t-shirt and made his heart rate increase ever so slightly. James was so caught up in the beautiful brown orbs staring back at him that he was caught completely by surprise when Carlos grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a slow but passionate kiss. James immediately kissed back and slipped his hands lower so he could grab the smaller boy's ass through the dark denim of his jeans. This caused Carlos to moan softly and tangle his fingers through James' silky hair.

James was about to take things a step further by pulling off his boyfriend's t-shirt, but before he could proceed, there was a loud knock at the door, which prompted them to pull back from their heated kiss. They shared a momentary look of both confusion and irritation before James called out, "Who is it?"

"Guys, it's me." They immediately recognized Kendall's voice, "Can you two kinda wrap up whatever you're doing? My mom is ready to go to Graceland."

They both internally groaned at having to cut their make-out session short...and just when they were figuring out that the bed was going to be really comfy.

"Give us a sec." James called as he shifted his attention back to Carlos and lowered his voice when he saw the slight look of dismay on the smaller boy's face, "Look at it this way: at least we can finish this later...when we don't have any distractions."

This brought a small but comforted smile to Carlos' lips.

"I can't wait." He whispered right into James' ear...

_(Later that night...)_

The entire hotel was quiet; James and Carlos couldn't even hear the TVs from neighboring rooms through the well insulated walls. After a long, hot day of exploring Graceland with Mama Knight leading the way, both of them were so grateful to return to their cozy, air conditioned hotel room. The first thing Carlos did upon walking through the door was kick off his Osiris hightops and lay sprawled out on the bed for several minutes while the beads of sweat gathered on his forehead dried and cooled him. They just had to pick the month of July to take a vacation that involved lots of walking outside.

Anyhow, all that was behind them and they were all glad that Mama Knight had had an awesome time. Carlos' body temperature had since cooled down and he had changed into a fresh pair of boxer briefs and his favorite oversized sleep shirt, which had a large skull, various black-and-white graphic designs, and what looked like turquoise paint splatters across the front. He sat on his side of the bed with his back resting against the head board whilst he flipped through the hotel's crappy cable package. When nothing else was on, he decided on watching NCIS. Just as he set the remote aside on the bedside table, the faint sound of the toilet flushing resonated from the bathroom. James stepped out a moment later, wearing nothing but a pair of bright orange boxer briefs with a black waistband. Carlos had seen him shirtless countless times before, but he couldn't help but divert his gaze from the TV and take notice when his gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend stepped out of the bathroom.

The pretty boy went straight to the mini-fridge next to the small entertainment center and retrieved an unopened juice box. Turning around, he leaned against the fridge, peeled the tiny straw off the side of the juice box, and pierced a hole through the straw's designated spot. As he brought the juice box to his lips, his eyes wandered to the beautiful Hispanic boy sitting on the bed. The only light in the room was that of the lamp attached to the wall on Carlos' side of the bed and it cast a dim glow across the raven haired boy's caramel skin. Carlos looked so sexy yet so adorable at the same time in his oversized sleep shirt. The fabric came down to his mid-thigh, exposing just enough skin to be considered seductive, but covering up enough to make James' mind wander to thoughts of what lay beneath.

"What?" Carlos finally asked when he saw James staring at him.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now." The pretty boy replied with one of his enticing smiles.

Carlos' lips curved upward as well, "Why don't you come over here and finish what we started earlier?" He asked.

There was no way in the world James could have passed up an invitation like that. Setting his half-empty juice box aside on top of the fridge, he took a single step forward and crawled onto the foot of the bed, working his way upward on his hands and knees. Carlos lightly bit down on his bottom lip as he opened his legs invitingly. When James was close enough, he sealed their lips together in what started as a slow and sultry kiss, but grew more heated when Carlos brushed his fingers across the pretty boy's cheek. James' soft lips against his own felt like heaven to Carlos. After a long day in the July sun, this was like an oasis in the middle of a desert.

James let his hands wander up Carlos' bare thighs, delighting in the way he shivered slightly. Soon after, they had to pull apart for air and when they did, they stared lustfully into each other's brown orbs.

"What are you thinking of doing right now?" Carlos asked in a hushed voice as James traced small circles on his thighs with his fingertips.

"Well, for starters, getting you out of these clothes." The pretty boy answered.

He teased his fingers up under the hem of Carlos' t-shirt and brushed them against his slightly pronounced abs. Carlos gladly helped him off with the oversized t-shirt and let it drop noiselessly to the floor. James then went for the black boxer briefs covering his boyfriend's lower half. Once they were off, James took a moment to marvel at the expanse of caramel skin that was now exposed.

"I bet I can guess what you're thinking now." The smaller boy said.

"What?" James questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

Carlos didn't utter a reply; he just shifted so that he was on his knees, too, and he pulled James flush against him. He gave the taller boy a smoldering look before kissing him playfully and running his hands all over his bare back just the way he knew James liked it. Yes, this was exactly what James was thinking. When Carlos teased his tongue at the seam of his lips, James gladly parted them to let him in. Goosebumps pricked across his skin as their tongues clashed and danced. All ability to form coherent thoughts was thrown out the window when Carlos sneaked a hand between their bodies and roughly palmed the front of his underwear. He let out a gruff moan of approval as he reached around and grabbed the smaller boy's bare ass with both hands. He kneaded the two mounds of flesh gently before slipping a finger between them. Carlos pulled back from the kiss and gasped softly when James' finger lightly brushed his tight entrance.

This gave James the perfect opportunity to swoop in and attach his lips to the smaller boy's neck. He felt himself swell considerably in his snug boxer briefs when a soft, erotic curse slipped from Carlos' kiss-swollen lips. Carlos melted under his boyfriend's skilled lips and gently probing fingers, but still managed to continue palming the ever increasing bulge in James' underwear.

"Mhm, I want you so bad." He sighed as James worked diligently at leaving his mark on his neck.

The pretty boy paused what he was doing and gave Carlos a lusty stare, "Lay back, then."

"I will...but first, I think there's something that needs to be taken care of." Carlos said, casting a brief glance down at James' half-hard cock, which was hidden by his underwear.

James was about their utter a reply, but was cut short when Carlos placed a silencing finger on his lips. He then laid back so that his head rested on the pillow.

"Come here." He commanded softly.

James knew exactly where this was going and he said a million 'thank you's in less than a second in his head; Carlos knew that this was the pretty boy's favorite position to receive a blowjob in. James wasted no time in crawling forward so that he was straddling his boyfriend's chest. Carlos smiled up at him and asked, "Eager much?" when his bulge brushed his chin.

"You know I always get extra excited when you do this for me." James answered, a certain impatientness in his voice.

Reaching up, Carlos slipped his fingers into the waistband of James' bright boxer briefs and pulled them down just enough to expose his semi-erect cock. He propped himself on his elbows and licked all the way from the head to the base, sending a shiver through James' entire body. He then relaxed against the pillow once more and used one hand to guide it into his mouth. James let out a guttural moan as he gripped the head board for support. He fought with everything he had not to thrust into Carlos' perfect, warm mouth as the smaller boy slid his lips up and down the hardening flesh.

"Ngh, just like that, baby!" He groaned through gritted teeth.

Carlos moaned softly around him and experimentally grazed his teeth along his cock with feather-light pressure. When he received a loud curse from the pretty boy, he knew he had made the right choice in doing so. As the minutes passed, James found himself getting increasingly harder and the urge to move got unbearable. With slightly trembling hips, he thrust gently into his boyfriend's mouth, looking down to study his reaction carefully. When he received no form of protest, he relaxed and soaked in the erotic sight of his dick sliding in and out of his lover's mouth. The look that Carlos was giving him was enough to make almost anyone spontaneously orgasm. He looked so beautiful and sinfully innocent at the same time. The dim light from the bedside lamp seemed to dance in his gorgeous brown orbs and his lips were now even redder than before.

Once James was fully hard, he didn't waste a second in pulling out of Carlos' mouth and asking simply, "Where's the lube?"

"In the side pocket of my duffle bag over there by the fridge." Carlos answered breathily.

James immediately hopped off the bed, nearly tripping over his falling underwear as his did, and rummaged around until he finally located their half-empty bottle of lube, which was buried under a comic book, an unopened mini bag of Doritos, and a cell phone charger. Upon turning around, he was met by a sight that nearly made him stumble sideways and drop the lube. When he wasn't looking, Carlos had spread his legs wide open and was slowly moving his hand up and down his own hardened member. The look of pleasure etched on his face made James' dick have to do the thinking for him because his brain seemed to liquify almost immediately.

"Are you just gonna stand their or are you gonna get over here and put your dick in me?" Carlos asked when he saw James standing near the foot of the bed, practically drooling on himself.

"R-right." The pretty boy muttered as he eagerly crawled back onto the bed.

Kneeling between Carlos' legs, he flipped the cap on the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. The raven haired boy gasped softly when the cool liquid came into contact with his hot skin. He felt like he wanted to jump off the bed when James slid two fingers inside him instead of the single one he usually started out with.

"You okay?" James asked, praying he hadn't hurt the smaller boy.

"Yeah," Carlos breathed, "I just wasn't expecting that."

James offered an affectionate smile as he leaned down to kiss away Carlos' tension. Whilst their lips danced and their tongues battled for dominance, he slowly moved the two fingers in and out and scissored them to get Carlos opened up for what was just around the corner. A few minutes later, Carlos pulled back from the kiss, his breath coming noticeably faster.

"Now." He whispered urgently.

James didn't need to be told twice. Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed the lube again and used a generous amount to slick his aching cock. A soft and throaty moan tumbled past his lips when he touched himself. He then tossed the bottle aside and scooted closer in between Carlos' legs. Using one hand to steady his thick column of flesh, he placed the tip at the smaller boy's relaxed hole and carefully pushed. They had done this countless times, but James was always gentle when he entered his boyfriend. Carlos meant more to him than anything and there was no way he would want to hurt him.

Carlos gasped and his eyes fluttered shut as he was slowly stretched and filled up by James' seven inches. He bit down on his bottom lip when their hips touched; James was now fully sheathed inside of him.

"You're so hot all naked and spread out like this." The pretty boy commented in a low, sexy tone.

The look of discomfort disappeared from Carlos' face almost instantly and it was replaced by a playful smile.

"Why don't you move and see how hot you make me when I come?" He suggested with a certain seductiveness in his tone.

"Oh, I will. And believe me, you will be one satisfied passenger aboard Air Diamond." James answered.

Carlos let out a soft giggle; James and his cheesy metaphors, "I thought Air Diamond was for ALL your friends."

"It is," James smiled as he leaned down to within a hair's breadth of Carlos' face, "but you're always in the extra special first class section."

This caused the smaller boy's smile to widen and he blushed the slightest bit.

"Move." He whispered the soft command.

James was all too happy to comply. He braced his hands on either side of Carlos' body, but not before swinging the raven haired boy's legs over his shoulders. This came as a pleasant surprise to Carlos, who gasped softly at this new angle of penetration. Giving Carlos a firey gaze, James pulled back and promptly snapped his hips forward in what started a fast and steady pace of thrusting that drove them both to the brink of insanity. Carlos cried out softly and arched his back as much as he could in this contorted position. As more friction was created between them, the lube slowly heated up, making both of them tingle with delight where their bodies were so intimately connected.

"Ngh, James! Your dick feels so good!" Carlos gasped.

"Mhm, you know you like it! Take it, you little slut!" James answered gruffly.

Carlos clenched his muscles and moaned; he just loved it when James talked dirty to him and called him his little slut. It made him feel so sexy and carnal. He let his eyes flutter shut and focused on the erotic sensation of James' thick cock sliding in and out of his willing hole. There were few things he enjoyed as much as the act of making love with his boyfriend, whether it was impassioned or rough, impromptu or planned.

The pretty boy forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could take in every gorgeous detail in front of him. The sheen of sweat had broken out all over Carlos' body, which said to James that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. His eyes were shut and his kiss-swollen lips were parted slightly with a stream of moans and sighs and all manner of erotic curses in Spanish coming out. James always knew when Carlos was especially turned on because he automatically started muttering in Spanish.

"J-James! Im cerca!" Carlos gasped frantically as he reached for his own achingly hard cock and stroked it rapidly.

"I don't speak S-Spanish." James reminded the smaller boy.

"I'm close!" Carlos repeated in English.

James mentally rejoiced; he was close to coming also and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with Carlos' muscles clenching constantly around him, spurring him forward.

"Mmm, you want me to come inside you, baby?" James asked in a throaty voice.

"Y-yes! I want you to fill me up with it!" The smaller boy gasped as his hand moved at an increasingly rapid pace.  
James was about to utter something along the lines of "your wish is my command", but before the words left his mouth, a rapturous cry tore through the flow of moans that circulated between them. Carlos' small frame went rigid and he threw his head back into the pillow as ropes of hot cum shot from his cock and splattered all over his abdomen and chest. The sticky, white substance stood out in stark contrast against his caramel colored skin.

Only a moment later, James joined him in his release. The pretty boy gripped Carlos' thighs hard enough to leave hand-shaped bruises as a loud groan rumbled from his lips and stars burst before his vision. The euphoria seemed to ebb away all too soon, leaving both of them a quivering pile of limbs and hot, moist flesh. When James regained an ounce of strength, he pulled out of his boyfriend's abused hole as gently as he could before flopping over onto his back next to him. Neither of them had the breath to say anything for several minutes.

Once the pretty boy's breathing returned to a semi-normal pace, he turned his head to look at Carlos, who was still gasping softly with his eyes shut. James' heart lurched at how beautiful the smaller boy looked in the afterglow of their passions.

"You good?" James asked as he reached over to stroke the backs of his fingers across Carlos' hot cheek.

"Yeah." He breathed before gulping and reaching to grab a tissue from the box on the bedside table.

He used the flimsy material to clean off his abdomen, then turned over onto bis side to face James.

"That was freakin' amazing." He muttered, bringing a smile to James' lips.

"So I guess it's safe to say that you're one more satisfied passenger of Air Diamond?" James asked.

"Oh, yeah." Carlos answered, "Speaking of which, I was thinking maybe we could join the Mile-High Club on the flight home."

James' eyebrows immediately perked up upon hearing this. He usually hated when vacations came to an end, but he was actually looking forward to this one...

A/N: Well, there it is! I worked super hard on it and I really hope you enjoyed it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
